Human Race
= Human = Once their old kingdom fell, they strive to achieve a better one, and in doing so deforest nature and hunt animals. Or maybe they feel they have something to prove to the other countries, and that’s why they build their mighty empires on the foundation of conquest and trade. Whatever drives them, humans are the innovators, the achievers, and the pioneers of the world, but also maybe it's doom. A Broad Spectrum With their penchant for migration and conquest, humans are more physically diverse than other common races. There is no typical human. An individual can stand from 5 feet to a little over 6 feet tall and weigh from 125 to 250 pounds. Human skin shades range from nearly black to very pale, and hair colors from black to blond (curly, kinky, or straight); males might sport facial hair that is sparse or thick. A lot of humans have a dash of non-human blood, revealing hints of elf, orc, or other lineages. Humans reach adulthood in their late teens and rarely live a single century. Variety in All Things Humans are the most adaptable and ambitious people among the common races. They have widely varying tastes, morals, and customs in the many different lands where they have settled. When they settle, though, they stay: they build cities to last for the ages and great kingdoms that can persist for long centuries. An individual human might have a relatively short life span, but a human nation or culture preserves traditions with origins far beyond the reach of any single human’s memory. They live fully in the present—making them well suited to the adventuring life—but also plan for the future, striving to leave a lasting legacy. Individually and as a group, humans are adaptable opportunists, and they stay alert to changing political and social dynamics. Lasting Institutions Where a Aventi might take on the responsibility of guarding a special location or a powerful secret, humans found sacred orders and institutions for such purposes. While Jardier clans and Kortocka elders pass on the ancient traditions to each new generation, human temples, governments, libraries, and codes of law fix their traditions in the bedrock of history. Most humans dream of immortality and they achieve it by ensuring that they will be remembered when they are gone. Although some humans can be xenophobic, in general, their societies are inclusive. Human lands welcome large numbers of non-humans compared to the proportion of humans who live in nonhuman lands. Exemplars of Ambition Humans who seek adventure are the most daring and ambitious members of a daring and ambitious race. They seek to earn glory in the eyes of their fellows by amassing power, wealth, and fame. More than other people, humans champion causes rather than territories or groups. Human Names and Ethnicities Having so much more variety than other cultures, humans as a whole have no typical names. Most parents give names that are linked to their region’s religion or culture or to their ancestors. The material culture and physical characteristics of humans can change wildly from region to region. The clothing, architecture, cuisine, music, and literature are different. Countries of the Lost Region In the Lost Region, there were three countries, always looking for more land. These countries are Argalsan, Laycaibia, and Saund. They have lots of cultural differences between them. After the Lost of the East, only the mountain tops of the Lost Region wasn’t underground, so they built Galleons and set sail. Argalsan Because of Paka’a, the wind god of the Isles of Gula, there were violent winds pushing the Argalsain fleet upward. They crashed into the bay of Paka’an and settled there. They tend to have darker hair, green or blue eyes, and tall, lean bodies. +1 in intelligence. Proficiencies: Saw, musket, Galleon, canon. Argalsent Names: (Female): Edda, Asta, Olga, Arizima, Chathi, Nulara, Cefrey, Kethra; (male) Mani, Gudbrand, Volund, Vandrad, Bondi, Thormod, Solvarr, Gus, Hallvard; (surnames) Lynch, Byrne, Agosto, Astoria, Calabra, Falone, Marivaldi, Pisacar, Ramondo. Laycaibia The Laycaibia decided to go northward instead of westward, so they headed north-east to Daugaard, a freezing cold island, covered in snow and ice. It is connected to the Northern Glacier with a bridge of ice. They tend to be redheads, but blonde and jet-black are not uncommon. +1 in constitution and resistance against frost damage. Proficiencies: Harpoon, ice pick, snow sled, musket. Laycaibrian Names: (Female) Galya, Leena, Larisa, Yeva, Oksana, Tierra, Andromeda, Oriel, Natalya, Tatyana, Lubov (male) Maks, Kliment, Arseniy, Yann, Evren, Yakov, Gianni, Alwyn, Nevyn, Fritz, Taegan; (surname) Kozlov, Zaytsev, Pavlov, Morozov, Solovyov, Eldwitch, Volkov, Vasilyev, Duegart, Ledshevlek, Bogdanov, Vorobyov. Saund Once landing in Fuesta Paradai, they claimed most of that land, killing the native tribe. They tend to have black hair, and shorter than the Argalsan. +1 in strength. Proficiencies: Musket, Galleon, canon, shortsword. Saunt Names: (Female) Elva, Serafina, Abilene, Paola, Nayara, Araceli, Topaz, Salome, Carmelita, Aurora; (male) Julito, Desiderio, Monterey, Adelmo, Ezequiel, Esme, Javonte, Deion, Costa; (surnames) Sanchez, Torres, Lopez, Garcia, Perez, Moreno, Martinez, Gomez, Santos, Fernandez, Moore, Reyes, Herrera, Ramos. Javia Javia is a kingdom of humans that live in the western outskirts of the Isles. They’re known for there great epics of heroes and their great architecture of quarts, making temples to the gods with big white pillars. They typically have blonde hair, and skin tones ranging from tan to pale. This is the only country that didn’t come from the Lost Region. +1 in Strength. Proficiencies: Longsword, elephant combat, javelin, pike, shortbow. Human Traits It’s hard to make generalizations about humans, but your human character has these traits. Ability Score Increase. Two different ability scores of your choice increase by 1 + your sub-race bonus. Age. Humans reach adulthood in their late teens and live less than a century. Alignment. Humans tend toward no particular alignment. The best and the worst are found among them. Size. Humans vary widely in height and build, from barely 5 feet to well over 6 feet tall. Regardless of your position in that range, your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Common Languages. You speak the language of your country: Argalsain, Laycaibrian, Saunt, or Javian. Argalsain is the most universal language, and even if you’re not Argalsain you may speak it.